


party boys

by saltandlimes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: When Loki shows up at a party unexpectedly, smelling of pre-heat and turning heads wherever he goes, it's hard for Thor to keep himself under control. It becomes impossible when Loki's flirting smiles draw in young alphas right and left.





	party boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Iron_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Dragon/gifts).



> A very belated birthday gift for [cuppyren](http://cuppyren.tumblr.com/). I hope this is as good as you imagined it, darling!

Thor leans against a doorway, his hair hanging in his face and a beer in his free hand. The floor in the living room is strewn with pillows, and a few people lounge on them, cuddled up together. Fandral holds court in one corner, pretty boys and girls hanging on to his every word. At the table along one side, Sif seems to have challenged some of the other alphas to an arm wrestling match. 

Thor snickers under his breath. The boys lining up to challenge her are about to get a rude awakening. He’s yet to see Sif lose to anyone, not the least some jumped up alpha who thinks that just because he’s finally helped an omega through heat, he’s invincible. 

A few of the omegas sitting on one of the low couches seem to have come to the same conclusion, because they’re snickering behind their palms as Sif defeats challenger after challenger. The rest of their group is clearly uninterested, led by Volstagg. He’s seen Sif put plenty of young bucks in their places, and he’s not one to fawn over an alpha, not when he’s so happily already bonded. 

The party has been going on for hours already. Thor slips the rest of the way inside the room, sliding over to where Hogun is leaning against a wall, and tipping his beer up to his lips. Around him, other alphas pull back a little, dipping their heads. Thor grins at them, swaggering just a little. 

“Thor,” Hogun says. He’s got his hair in a long braid over his shoulder. 

Thor nods to him. He leans back, pushing his hips forwards and dangling his beer between two fingers. 

“Sif’s putting on quite a show,” Hogun tells him. 

“Not much else to do here,” Thor says. “Though I think Fandral might disagree.”

“He isn’t very picky,” Hogun says. Thor laughs under his breath, scratching just at his waistline and watching how some of Volstagg’s omega friends follow the path of his fingers. Thor’s about to dip a finger beneath the waistband of his jeans, just to tease a little, when his head snaps up. 

He knows that scent. 

The door across the room opens, and Loki slides inside. His hair is down all about his face, a little sweaty at the temples. He’s got a his shirt open to the middle of his chest, and his jeans are so tight they look like they’re painted on. Thor can smell him from across the room. 

He smells like he’s going into heat. Thor straightens up, about to push off the wall, but Hogun grabs one of his arms, his strong fingers digging into the meat of Thor’s arm. 

“Let it go, Thor,” he whispers. 

Thor shakes his head. Hogun has to smell the same thing he does. The pause is long enough, though, that Loki has come fully inside, and sidled up to Fandral, smiling. Fandral turns away from the alphas hanging on to his every word, to greet Loki with a smile. 

They nuzzle against each other’s cheeks, and Thor can see, even from where he has slumped back agains the wall across the room, that Fandral’s eyes go wide when he rubs his face across Loki’s throat. He whispers into Loki’s ear, and Loki grins, teeth bared. Fandral shoves his chest lightly with a perfectly manicured hand, and Loki tosses his head. 

His hair ripples through the air, and another wave of scent drifts though the air. Thor rolls his shoulders back, and this time, even Hogun’s hand on his arm can’t stop him from pulling away from the wall and starting across the room. 

Before he gets to where Fandral and Loki are standing, though, Loki has pulled away. He’s sliding across the room silently, even though heads turn as he passes through a few knots of betas and alphas on his way to Volstagg’s court on the couch. The alphas struggling with Sif turn as one when Loki is finally just behind the back of the couch, and Thor bites back a growl. 

They chitter among themselves, shoving each other win the sides with sharp elbows and puffing out their chests. Loki ignores them all. Instead he reaches out and tugs on Volstagg’s bright red braid. Volstagg looks up. Thor’s close enough now to hear him when he booms out a greeting to Loki. 

“I thought Thor said you weren’t coming.”

“I changed my mind,” Loki smiles at the other omegas around Volstagg. At first it's a sweet smile, but it turns nasty quickly enough, a grin that speaks of plots lurking just behind Loki’s smooth cheeks and innocently pink lips. “I realized I wanted some company tonight.”

The omegas all laugh. As they do, one of the young bucks gets shoved out of the circle of his friends towards Loki. He stumbles forward a few steps, then rights himself. 

“Company, you say?” he asks. His eyes drag up and down Loki’s body. 

Thor loses control. He can’t even hear what Loki says in reply. Instead, he finds himself darting forward and around the couch in an instant, looming over the young alpha. Loki turns to him. 

“Brother. How nice to see you.”

Thor ignores him. He snarls at the young alpha, his eyes narrowed, and his broad chest heaving. The other man hesitates for a moment, and then he pulls away, crossing his arms in front of himself and ducking his head. 

“I meant no offense,” he murmurs. 

“ _I_ am not offended,” Loki says. The alpha pays him no mind. He slinks away with his back bowed, his head down. Loki sniffs. 

“Well, Thor. I’d hate to greet you again and repeat myself, especially since it's now not true,” Loki narrows his eyes as Thor. “Having a bad night?”

“I wasn’t,” Thor snaps, keeping his eyes fixed on the young alphas clustered together. 

“Well then, perhaps, you should go back to whatever you were doing and give us both a chance at a nice time.” 

Thor opens his mouth to respond, but Loki turns away before he can say anything. He slides onto the arm of the couch just beside Volstagg, leaning down to whisper in Volstagg’s ear. Volstagg chuckles, poking Loki in the side and making Thor’s brother squirm and giggle. 

Thor has to step away as his breath speeds up. Loki’s laugh is bright and tinkling, nothing like the thick, rich scent that floats through the air each time Loki tosses his head. That smell makes the small hairs rise on Thor’s arms, goose-bumps dancing across him and shivers running up his back. It’s the smell of heat coming on slowly, creeping up and seeping out of Loki’s pores. It follows him whenever he’s in their apartment, and Thor has to spend hours on hours in the gym, coming back so exhausted so he simply falls into his bed. Even then, he lies awake listening to Loki’s faint whimpers as he plays with himself and works himself through his heat, and Thor has to bite his lip so hard it sometimes bleeds to stop himself from groaning in turn. 

Out here, in public, it’s different. Locked away, Thor has to suffer through the smell of an omega in heat, but at least, when Loki locks himself in his room and won’t come out for three days, Thor knows he’s safe. Here, there’s no way to know. 

Up until now, Thor thought Loki wasn’t interested in finding a partner for his heats. He’s always spent them alone, and when Thor started to smell Loki’s pre-heat early this morning, he was certain Loki would choose to stay home, as he always does. But for some reason, here Loki is, cuddling up with Volstagg and looking at the massed young alphas from under long, heavy eyelashes. 

Thor’s spent too long thinking, it seems. A new alpha has been pushed out of the knot near Sif, his hair in a long braid and his shirt pulled too tight across muscles that aren’t the sort one builds in the gym without some chemical… assistance. He stomps across the room to stand in front of the knot of omegas, his eyes fixed on Loki. 

Loki uncurls from his perch on the arm of the couch. Volstagg throws him a look, but Loki only smirks and saunters over to the new alpha, one hand coming up to rest on the man’s beefy chest. The man says something, and Loki lets out a breathy giggle, tossing his hair back so that his scent wafts across the room once again. The alpha grins in response, baring his teeth, and wraps one veiny hand around Loki’s waist. 

Thor sees red.

He’s around the couch in an instant. Loki’s skin is burning hot when Thor grabs his arm, but Thor hardly notices as he growls at the newest alpha. 

“Excuse me,” he hisses.

“Go away, Thor,” Loki says lazily. “I’m making a new friend.”

“I don’t think so,” Thor tells him, his eyes fixed on the alpha as his fingers dig into the meat of Loki’s bicep. “You and I need to talk.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to his brother right now,” the alpha says. 

Thor snarls once again, pulling himself up to his full height and squaring his shoulders. He doesn’t say anything to the young buck, only turns to Loki and takes ahold of his shoulders. 

“In the back hall, now, Loki,” he grinds out.

Loki giggles, tossing his head again.

“Problems, Thor?”

“Now, Loki,” Thor orders. He pushes Loki backwards towards the hall, his hands tight on Loki’s shoulders. Loki stumbles, trying to pull away, but Thor keeps him upright, digging his fingers into Loki’s bare skin to stop them from sliding off where it’s slick with sweat.

Loki squirms and, when they’re alone in the dark hallway, Thor finally lets him pull away just far enough so that he puts his hands on his hips. His scent fills up the narrow space, and Thor shakes his head, trying to clear it. Loki’s eyes glitter in the dimness.

“You said you were going to stay home,” Thor finally says. 

“What’s it to you if I’m home or not?” Loki snaps. “I though you’d like me spending my time somewhere else, for once.”

“What the fuck?” Thor says. He crowds Loki back against one wall, his arms going up to cage Loki’s head. 

“I’m right though, aren’t I?” Loki hisses. His skin is even hotter like this, with so much of it touching Thor’s. 

“About what, Loki?” Thor snaps, his nostrils flaring.

“Wanting me out. You hate it, don’t you? Listening to me moan and pant in my room, listening to me fuck myself with my toys. I’ve seen how you look at me afterwards.”

A growl rumbles deep in Thor’s chest. He tenses further, leaning over Loki and pressing him back against the wall, their chests almost touching. 

“No fucking way, Loki.”

“Really, Thor? You really wouldn’t rather have your baby brother all chaste and pure? You really don’t mind it? Then why the fuck do you keep bothering me? Why do you keep screwing me over tonight?”

Loki stares up at him, eyes bright. He brings his hands up to push against Thor’s chest, but Thor rests his weight on Loki’s tensed arms, swallowing hard. 

“I-” he starts. Before he can finish a voice comes floating down the hall. 

“Is he bothering you, baby?” The alpha Thor pulled Loki away from has stepped into the hall. Loki opens his mouth to answer, but Thor manages to talk first.

“My brother and I are having a private conversation here. Go back to losing to Sif, or whatever you were doing before.”

The alpha bristles, his fists clenching at his sides. Thor turns a little towards him, and Loki takes the chance to push him away, squirming our from where Thor has him pinned to the wall. The young alpha reaches out to him, grabbing Loki’s arm, just where Thor took hold of him earlier. 

Thor is on him in an instant. He drives the other alpha backwards, a hand on his throat, squeezing his windpipe. The man wheezes, slamming his fist into Thor’s side. Thor grunts but does not let go. He slams the alpha up against the wall, lifting him to the tip of his toes.

“Don’t you dare touch him,” he pants. 

The alpha’s throat clicks. Thor starts to tighten his hand a little more, but then one of the other man’s feet slams into his stomach, and he doubles over for a short moment, gasping.

“Fuck,” the alpha spits, his voice raspy and broken. “Fuck you’re messed up, Odinson.”

Thor straightens up, his blood running cold. 

“What did you say?” he asks in an icy whisper.

“I said you’re fucking sick, Odinson. Thought you were just protective of him, but no. I can see it in your eyes. You want a piece of that pretty ass, don’t you? Doesn’t matter that he’s your baby brother, you want to see him fat with your come and your pups.”

Thor slaps him. He’s shaking, his fingers itching with the temptation to wring the other man’s neck. 

“I told you to go away,” he hisses. “And don’t you ever dare talk about my brother like that.” 

The other alpha bares bloodstained teeth but stumbles back towards the living room and the party. Thor watches him go, even though all of him screams to follow him and beat him to a bloody pulp. When the young buck is almost out of the hall, he turns and smirks at the two of them. 

“Have fun getting through your heat, baby,” he says.

Thor lunges towards him, but finds that there’s a hand holding him back, wound right in his shirt. He rounds on Loki, but stops as he sees how Loki’s eyes have gone wide. 

“Was he telling the truth?”

“What?” 

“Thor, was he right?”

Thor squeezes his eyes closed. He can’t watch Loki’s face as he nods. 

Everything goes still. Thor keeps his eyes shut tight. He’s still breathing hard, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, when the scent of Loki’s heat fills the room even more strongly. 

“All this time,” Loki gasps, grabbing Thor’s wrists and pulling him closer. Thor’s eyes fly open and he sees his brother staring at him, gaze almost fever-bright. “You’ve wanted this all this time?”

“Forever,” Thor whispers. 

Loki arches his back a little, tossing his hair once again that that way that bares his perfect neck. Thor licks his lips. 

“What are you waiting for, alpha?” Loki asks.

“Loki?” Thor gasps, but he moves closer to let his lips hover above the bare line of Loki’s throat. His blood still sings from the fight, and just being this close to Loki makes his stomach tighten and his cock twitch in his trousers. 

“You want me, big brother?” Loki says, and now Thor can see how Loki spreads his legs wide, making a space for Thor to stand between them. He does pressing their bodies together for the first time tonight. Even through the layers of jeans and boxers, he can feel that Loki’s cock is thick. He’s not fully hard - his heat isn’t quite on him yet, and he must still have some control. But he’s warm and soft and he pulls Thor’s arms around his waist. 

“Ah, fuck,” Thor swears. 

When he finally breaks and nuzzles against Loki’s throat, scenting him, he finds that Loki is shaking beneath him. Thor growls as he tastes Loki’s throat, licking away clean sweat and sweet smoke from the party until all he can taste is Loki’s skin. 

“Thor,” Loki gasps. “Thor, we have to…” He trails off as Thor works his way across Loki’s neck to nip and lick at the other side, laving the scent gland there with his tongue. Thor pushes their hips together as he drinks Loki down, humming to himself when Loki stiffens even further against his thigh. 

“Yeah, baby brother?” he finally says as he pulls away. 

Loki looks up at him with wide eyes, biting a pink lip. Then he swallows, his throat bobbing. 

“We have to go,” he breathes.

Thor runs his thumb across Loki’s shining lips, smiling down at him before Loki’s words really register. 

“What?”

“I need… Thor… I need an alpha,” Loki’s voice rises to a whine, even as he glares at Thor. “And if you’re not going to let anyone else help-”

Thor grinds their hips together, tugging on Loki’s hair with the hand that isn’t holding his chin. 

“Never. No fucking way, Loki.”

“Then we need to go home. I need-” Loki gasps as Thor rolls his hips again.

“What do you need?” he says. 

“You. Damn it, Thor. I need you.”

Thor’s pulse beats in his ears. He tears his hands away from Loki’s face and hair to reach under his ass and hoist Loki up. Loki clings to him, shaking a little, even hotter now than before. Thor stumbles down the hall towards the back door, kicking it open. Loki squirms in his arms, but Thor can’t bear to set him down. Instead, he carries Loki all the way to his car. He teases open the passenger door with a finger, then dumps Loki inside. 

Loki’s heat seems to be coming on faster and faster. He squirms in his seat, spreading his legs wide and then rocking down against the fabric as Thor darts around to jump in the driver’s seat. 

“Why did you come out if you were this close?” Thor asks as he puts the car in gear and pulls away. 

“Wasn’t,” Loki gasps. “Just got worse. Cause of you, alpha. Cause you want me.”

Thor chokes on a breath, gasping, his heart thumping against his ribs. 

“Yeah, baby?” he whispers when he finally gets his voice back. “Gonna spread for me when we get home, show me your wet hole?”

The words spill out before he really thinks of what they mean, but once they’re free of his lips, he can’t really find it in himself to regret them. 

Loki squirms on his seat, rocking his hips a little. One of his hands goes between his legs to cup his cock and balls, and Thor has to tear his eyes away so that he can focus on getting them home in one piece. He shifts through second a little more roughly than usual, putting too much gas into the engine in his rush to get them home. Loki gives him a look, and Thor bites his lip, staring straight ahead. 

It’s only a ten minute drive to their apartment, but by the time they get there, Thor is rock hard. Loki seems to be taking up the whole of the car, his whimpered breaths echoing in Thor’s ears. Thor slews them into a parking spot and jumps out, slamming his door shut. He races around to the other side of the car to catch Loki up in his arms when his brother clambers out of his seat. 

Loki falls against Thor, throwing his arms around Thor’s neck and wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist. Thor’s hands go to his ass once again, and he carries Loki inside at something close to a run. 

The hall is empty, and so is the elevator when it opens with a loud snick. Thor lets Loki’s weight rest on one arm and pounds the button for the fifth floor, growling when the doors don’t close fast enough. Loki is nuzzling against his throat, and he needs to get them inside. 

The elevator doors finally close and Loki sighs. 

“That was so hot, Thor,” he whispers in Thor’s ear. 

“What?”

“You, pulling that alpha away from me and throwing him against the wall. Mine, all mine, and you’re so protective.”

Loki’s voice is rough, each word coming out with an effort, but they make Thor’s heart beat faster in his chest all the same. He shifts from side to side, holding Loki tight in his arms. 

“You like that, darling?” he finally growls. “You want to be all mine, my pretty omega, all wet for me, your heat only for me?” 

Loki moans. He rocks his hips against Thor’s belly, snuffling in Thor’s hair and squirming. Thor stumbles out of the elevator when it opens. There’s still no one around, but he puts Loki down so he can fumble for his keys. 

It doesn’t put Loki off at all, and Thor is grateful for it. His brother still presses up against him, moaning, drenched with sweat. He follows at Thor’s heels into the apartment, then makes a beeline for his bedroom, not even checking to see if Thor is following.

He doesn’t have to, of course. Thor is right behind him, as though pulled by an invisible string. Even so, by the time he gets to Loki’s bedroom, his brother has stripped off shirt and tight jeans, and stands naked next to his bed. 

“Where do you want me, alpha?” Loki asks, his eyes glittering in the half-light from one lamp. 

Thor stops in the center of the room. His brother is beautiful. He’s always known it, has always known that Loki is everything he admires in an omega, but here it’s on display for him to look at. Loki’s pale chest is flushed, shiny with sweat, heaving. His cock nestles in dark curls, and a thin trail of hair leads up his stomach, just enough to highlight the sharp points of his hips. Between his legs, his balls hang heavy. They’re smaller than Thor’s, shiny with slick, and that’s what gives Thor his answer. 

“Show me your hole,” he says. “Show me how wet you are.”

Loki climbs onto the bed, spreading his legs. He grabs his knees, pulling them up to his chest, and then he’s all on display for Thor. Thor tears off his own clothes, diving forwards, his blood rushing in his ears. He’s helped a few omegas through their heats before, but he’s never felt like this, like he had to taste and touch and take and breed. He’s lowering his head to Loki’s hole before he can even think of what he’s doing, lapping at it. 

Above him, Loki gasps. A rush of new slick spills out on Thor’s tongue as Thor laps at Loki’s pink folds, all swollen from heat and open wide. Loki tastes like musk and sweat and all that’s good in the world, hot and wet, and intoxicating. Thor sucks on his hole, then pushes his tongue inside, finding Loki loose and ready. 

“Thor,” he hears Loki gasp from above him. He raises his eyes, looking up to Loki past his twitching cock. Loki is flushed bright red, twitching and moaning. 

“Yeah, baby?” he asks, whispering the words against Loki’s thigh. 

“I need it. Need you to fuck me, take me, knot me,” Loki moans. “Need you now.”

“Are you sure?” Thor asks, though he’s certain of Loki’s answer.

“Thor,” Loki gasps. “Thor, please.”

That’s good enough for Thor. He sits up, his chin soaked with Loki’s slick, his beard dripping with it. Then he pulls Loki’s ass up closer to him, onto his legs, and sets his cock against Loki’s hole. 

“Gonna fuck you now, darling,” he promises.

Loki is so hot when Thor pushes in that Thor wonders how he is not in flames. He opens for Thor perfectly, pulling him inside, and Thor slides all the way in one long push. Beneath him, Loki whimpers. His eyes are wide, his mouth open and his pink tongue just peaking out. Thor pauses for a moment. He’s deep inside his brother and he’s never felt anything better, never dreamed of anything better. Loki’s hands fly to his thighs.

“Move, Thor. Breed me, take me.”

Thor gasps. He pulls himself out of Loki slowly, Loki’s body tight around his cock, as though trying to hold him inside. When he does fuck back in, Loki’s eyes roll up in his head and he starts moaning with every breath he takes. 

“Better than your toys?” Thor asks as he starts to fuck Loki steadily. “Better than some punk you pick up at a party.”

“Better-” Loki gasps. “Better than anyone.”

Thor loses any chance of saying anything else coherent at that. Instead, he sets himself to driving into his brother, to taking his time to fuck Loki’s sweet hole and feel more of Loki’s slick spill out around him. His knot is starting to form, and he wants Loki high as a kite when he finally knots him. It’s hard to hold out, though, with Loki squeezing his cock like a vise and moaning beneath him, hands running up and down Thor’s thighs. 

Thor groans, pushing Loki’s legs even higher. Loki is doubled over, his own cock leaking all over his belly. He’s a picture of softness and panting pink lips, so different from his sharp angles and biting wit, and Thor finds that he loves this Loki just as much as the other. The other isn’t totally absent, however, because soon enough Loki’s nails bite into Thor’s shoulders and his hole gets even tighter. 

“Knot me, alpha,” Loki orders. “Knot me, Thor. Take me. You know you want to. I want it too.”

It’s what Thor has been waiting for. He slows his thrusts, pressing his knot against Loki’s hole and pushing the rest of the way inside. Loki gasps for breath as he’s stretched open, then sighs when Thor is finally all the way inside. 

Thor thought fucking Loki was perfect, but this is even better. His knot is squeezed tightly, held in place by Loki’s greedy body, and Loki pants beneath him, so full that Thor thinks he might be able to feel his cock if he put a heavy hand on Loki’s belly. 

He does just that, and while he can’t quite feel himself, it’s apparently enough of a change that Loki arches his back and comes all over himself and Thor’s hand. His pink cock pulses, and his body clenches around Thor’s knot in time to the pulses of come that spill from the head. 

Thor roars as he comes as well, his knot growing the rest of the way to seal them together, his come spilling deep inside his brother. It goes on forever, so long that Thor wonders if he’ll have come left to fuck Loki the rest of the way through his heat. He dismisses the thought as absurd when he starts to come down a little. Loki lies beneath him, flushed and panting, and Thor thinks he might be able to come again the moment they can part, just from looking at him. 

His cock pulses once more at the thought, and Loki gasps. Thor’s eyes fall to his lips and he realizes with a jolt that he still hasn’t kissed his brother. He slumps down, falling to one side and pulling Loki with him, until they’re facing one another, still tied together by Thor’s cock. Then he reaches out, cupping Loki’s face with a come-slick hand. 

“Is this alright?” he asks. 

“Your cock is inside me, and my come is all over you,” Loki laughs breathlessly. Thor doesn’t let him finish the thought. He leans in and presses their lips together. 

Loki’s mouth is just as hot as his hole, and tastes just as good. Thor sucks on Loki’s lip, licking the rest of the way inside when Loki opens up for him. He kisses Loki on and on, until they finally have to part to pant in the hot air.

They stare at one another for a few silent moments. Loki’s black hair spills across his shoulders in a sweaty mess, and Thor is sure he’s just the same. There’s come on Loki’s cheek where Thor smeared it when they kissed, and Thor can feel Loki’s slick dry on his beard. Even so, Loki is the most beautiful man Thor has ever seen. 

It’s Loki who breaks the silence first, his voice hoarse.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he says. 

“What? Getting fucked during your heat?” Thor asks. 

“No, you ass. Getting fucked by you. I could have anyone during my heat, but I haven’t.”

Thor pauses. That’s true. Someone with his brother’s grace and his brilliance could have anyone. But instead, he’s waited, he’s wanted this.

“Then why come out tonight?” he asks.

Loki only smirks, eyes bright with mischief, and rolls his hips against Thor’s, making Thor’s cock twitch and his knot swell a little more. 

Thor chuckles. What does it matter why, after all? He has his brother in his arms, has his perfect omega. That is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> +find me on tumblr at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
